the Master's boys (really I don't think about one
by szolnok09
Summary: "On the Valiant, the Master is about to have the crew - guards and whoever else - gang-rape Tish. Jack offers himself up instead. No LOLs. Painful and humiliating, with the Master present. The Doctor has to watch, and tries to comfort Jack afterward. Bonus for messy details." prompt from here: sizeofthatthing. / 3359 . html?thread 2937375#t2937375


I don't know how I wrote this, really, no idea where it came from. I mean, obviously there must be something, because when I saw the prompt I thought about writing this.

WARNING! RAPE, TORTURE not your thing don't read it. Really this is nothing I've been writing and posting so far!

un-betad, because if I have shown this to my beta she would have run a mile, about how could I even possibly write something like this (which is something I haven't got my head around)

umm.. yupp, so good luck

p.s.: I will love you deeply and forever if you decide to leave a comment

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*

- Come on in boys – the Master cheery voice echoed through the engine room, as he invited in the three guards from the corridor. He arrived in time to have Tish feeding his personal toy.

- Get her! – he ordered to two guards, with his maniac smile still in place. His happiness grew even more as he saw both the Jones girl's and the freak's shock written all over their face. As two guards had her between them, he stepped closer

- My, my, my... what have you been doing, Miss Jones? – he said in a sing-song voice. He grinned at the freak, than looked back to the frightened girl. – Someone needs to be taught a lesson, so that won't go behind my back again. – continued on the same voice.

- Leave her alone! – Jack tried to threaten the Time Lord, but it wasn't that affective, with him being chained up.

- What was that, freak? – The Master asked but he remained looking at the young woman, his voice cutting like ice.

- You heard it, I said leave her alone! – all but growled the Captain.

- Come again... Freak! – he turned to the man and emphasised the last word, as one of the guard chucked at his choice of words.

- Leave her alone – repeated himself Jack, but his voice wasn't that strong like before. – Use me instead – but he refused to lower his head as he surrendered to the Time Lord.

The Master seemed to think about it, long, before he turned to Tish.

- Well, well, Miss Jones it seems you got unlucky this time, maybe next time will be my pleasure – he looked back at Jack – Release her – he ordered to the guards – and lower him down.

Tish was escorted out of the room by one guard, while Jack was released from the chains, with two guards pressing his hands behind his back, they kicked him on the back of his knee to force him down. Although Jack didn't struggle the guards held his hands back with a force which dislocated one of his shoulders. The immortal men knew there was no use, it was him or Tish and he simply couldn't let the Master hurt the one woman who cared the most about him here. He'll try to distract the mad Time Lord from hurting others as long as possible. The Master watched the whole scene with glee

- Perfect, now let's have fun boys – he said, grinning to the guards, who grinned at eachother and started touching their growing erection. He looked back down at Jack – Open wide, freak – the Master reached down, grabbed Jack's cheek to force open his mouth. With his other hand the Master freed his growing cock from his trousers, and when Jack's mouth was open he forced his erection into the captain's mouth. Without any warning he slid his cock into the back of Jack's throat, making him gag around the tip and his eyes water, so the Master couldn't shove down his whole erection the immortal's throat.

- Come on freak, you can do better than this – scolded sweetly the Time Lord, as he thrust back into Jack's mouth, who closed his eyes to the intrusion and let his gathering tears flow down his cheek. He tried to blink them away at first, but as more appeared to the Time Lord's brutal rhyme, he just closed his eyes and let them fall freely. The thing that he had to do this didn't mean he had to help. All he had done was left his mouth hanging for the Master to thrust into, he did not suck and didn't pleasured the Time Lord before him. Once he was tempted to close his mouth and bit on it, but he knew the Master would be angrier and who knew what he'll do to make Jack suffer for it. So he just knelt there with open mouth and felt his clothes being ripped off his body.

After a few thrust he looked over the one guard how wasn't holding Jack down, and throw him a package. The Time Lord pulled his cock out for a moment

- Prepare him, I don't like blood – he looked back at Jack who tried to catch his breath until he could, and the Master turned his head up. – You, humans can be so messy sometimes – he told Jack disapprovingly, than pushed his cock back into the open mouth.

Jack tried to moan as one finger was roughly pushed through the tight ring of muscle of his arse, but couldn't with the Master's cock shoved deep down his throat. When the maniac Time Lord got bored of Jack mouth, he pushed the man down from his cock

-Useless! I can't believe I have to do everything... Let's change, freak, shall we? – he walked around the guards holding Jack down – Ohhh... – he sounded disappointed – you're already at two whole fingers – he grinned again – than this wouldn't be as much of a punishment, I guess - told the Master as he pushed his erection into Jack.

The immortal didn't have time to cry out, because the guard who prepared him was at his face shoving his dick into his mouth. As the Time Lord rammed into Jack repeatedly, he grabbed the neck of the immortal's shirt for better leverage, making him choke on the cock he was having in his mouth. It didn't take much to the Master to come into Jack's mostly unprepared hole, after that he roughly pulled out, and let the captain body drop to the ground.

After this the Captain didn't have much energy to fight, which the guards holding him down felt too. As the guard in front of him continued to rape his mouth one of the other two slipped under him, making him straddle that man, as he guided his cock into Jack's arse. He barely had time to relax around the erection in him when he felt another one at his opening. He tried to scoot away but they had more power over his weakened body and they held him in place for the third guard to force his cock beside the other one currently moving in his hole. When he felt the head of the second erection push in, he felt the one already being in there move more easily. Doubting the guard thoughtfulness he guessed it wasn't from more lube, it was from his blood from being ripped open due to the lack of preparation.

The last image the Master saw, as he closed the door behind himself, was a barely conscious freak, with his mouth full and under him one guard forcing his erection next to the other man's, who took the Master's place after he left.

When he got to the control room, where he stored the Doctor, he turned on one of the monitors to see if the guards were still using his toy. Much to his satisfaction, they were still at it, but the one at his mouth switched with the one who was standing behind the captain. He brought up the image closer to the Doctor's place and dragged him out from his place to made him watch what's happening to his friend.

- See, Doctor, this is what happens to one who decides to be your friend – he said with too much glee for the Doctor's liking, but he couldn't look away from the screen.


End file.
